Social Anarchy Party
The Social Anarchy Party is a social-anarchist party which seeks to reduce the level of government interference in people's lives and promoting communistic and socialist values for the greater good of the people. The Social Anarchy party was founded in 1978 by Lovian professor Charles Ryberg, who wanted to reduce government interference in Burnant, since he lived there most months out of the year. Since as a joke in the begining, due to it's support of independence for Middleton Island and support of Confederatism across the nation. In 1980 is contested in it's first ever local elections and recieved about 2% of the vote, and produced it's first ever publication The Waving Flag ''which was a nod to their logo. The Party, although very weak at a national level, has mimimal sucess in local elections and at one time controlled major parts in local cities in Chester Parish in the 1990's. The Party is currently has about 1,559 members, which hold an annual rally on May Day in Koningstad. The rally draws about 4,000 people annually and besides the political issues, draws a good number of vendors and community causes. Ideology The Social Anarchy Party does want an established government if they ever recieve a large ammount of support in the federal government but would seriously reduce government departments and raise taxes on the richest to over 80%. The Party usually is an engine for more communist and anchro-communist politicans to run on. The party defines the government is only needed for four issues: Taxing and Regulation on the elite, Education to the poor, Defense and relaxed police, and protection of the arts and environment. The Waving Flag Here are some recent publications of the Social Anarchy Party: ''January 20th, 2013 - Our Deputy election will be tomorrow and will feature four candidates running for the position: Frank Nester, Ashley Roche, Harriet T. DeVeo, George Bar! Please vote! Leadership Elections Social Anarchy Party Leadership elections have had televised debates lasting thirty minutes, due to the comical nature of the event. The Party membership fee is ten dollars yearly, yet if your a comedian and "deemed funny" you can have membership 90% off, and wave a fee for running for a leaderhip position. These debates, which include political satire and other topical jokes which leads to an average share of 20% of the Brunant audience. The first debate was televised debate was in 1990 after sucess in Chester Parish which led to local comedians and other people joining the Party. The debates have shown to show some spike in the SAP membership. 1995 SAP Leadership and Deputy election Charles Ryberg and his friend Professor Cameron Newhaus left there leadership roles after feeling they'd help the Party to some success and needed a new changing of the guard. In the leadership election three people decided to run for the position, Frank Nester, a comedian from Middleton Island, George O'McIan, Party Treasurer, Victor "Terror" Fruth, Comedian from Koningstad. In the debate George O'McIan was deemed the favorite for making witty jokes about the Brunanter political landscape and wasn't even a professional comedian. Since only one of the elections could obtain airtime they gave it to the main, Leadership election. The Deputy election also included only one candidate, Thomas Wright, a known anarcho-terrorist. 2001 Deputy Leadership election Due to the unatractive profile of Thomas Wright's past, he stepped down as Deputy leader after six years. Another comical debate was held this time with the founder of the Party Charles Ryberg's daughter Charlotte running for the position. She was seen as a youthful, 23 year old figure that could attractive more people to the party if she did well in the debate. She has to battle Frank Nester, a more well known comedian than before and a local party member from Chester Parish, Peter Wentz. In the debate Nester was seen as the "Funniest" out of the debate but still going on the issues, Party members elected Ryberg Deputy Leader. 2007 SAP Leadership and Deputy Election Party leader O'McIan stepped down after 12 years as leader citing his age of 76, stopping him from being able to carry on the cause. Deputy Leader Ryberg then declared she would run for the position of Leader and step down from her position as Deputy. Four people decided to run for the Leadership position and four for the Deputy position. Once again the televised debate occurred this time, with a 45 minute leadership debate but a 15 minute deputy debate right after. Charlotte shined in the debate against her opponents, which were again funnyman Frank Nester, Pete Wentz, who promised to abolish the position of Deputy and abolish the comical nature of the televised debates to seem more serious, and Harriet Murrow a local leader of the Chester Parish. Ryberg was able to win a slim 52% majority after one round of voting. In the Deputy election debate the four members were each given three minutes and ten seconds to make a reason why they should be deputy, all using it for a short stand up skit which was organized to mock the Brunanter political landscape and those in Britain, Netherlands and Lovia. The four candidates were Pete O'Buck, Aaron O'Sullivan, Mark Nester (Frank's younger brother, also a comedian) and Patrick Bryan. All but O'Sullivan were comedians. O'Sullivan won with over 80% of the vote. 2013 Deputy Leadership election Deputy Leader A. O'Sullivan was seen as a popular influential leader increasing party membership by over 500 members in six years and helping create an image of a serious party which deemed to continue the satire in debates and in the Party's core. He stepped down to go back to local politics and said he would run for the Leadership position in the future. Four members ran, Perennial candidate and comedian Frank Nester (at age 65 being the oldest running), Harriet T. DeVeo, women's rights advocate and comedian, George Bar, who was the local treasurer for the Chester Parish branch, and Ashley Roche a gay porn star and dedicated Party member. Despite the long run of the more serious candidates winning, Roche, still a party candidate won the first round of the election with 44% and will face off against Nester in the second round. First Round Second Round A Second round vote occurred three days after the first vote and included only the top two candidates. Roche was able to win the nomination with a 50%+ majority this time and became deputy leader. Category:Political parties